Late Night Prayers
by MrsHJBlack
Summary: As the fire rages through Downton, Thomas realises that Jimmy is still inside. As he rushes back in, will he find Jimmy in time? Or will it be too late? I don't own anything


It was 10.30pm and the family and staff of Downton Abbey were slowly making their way to their beds. Outside, stood two young lovers, Thomas and Jimmy, sharing a late night cigarette after a long hard days' work.

"I'm exhausted," Jimmy said.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Thomas replied as put his arm around Jimmy's shoulders.

"But, I want to stay here with you," Jimmy moaned. "I've hardly seen you today."

"I know, but you need sleep," Thomas said gently, before kissing the top of his head. "Besides, we both have the afternoon off on Saturday. We can spend time together then."

Jimmy looked up at him and pouts. "Promise?"

Thomas chuckled at how needy Jimmy was sounding. "Promise."

"Fine," Jimmy said as he gave in, "but you better have something good planned for Saturday."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Thomas leaned forward and kissed Jimmy softly. They remained together for a few minutes, before Thomas reluctantly pulled away. "You should go, before someone sees us."

Jimmy groaned. "You're a cruel man, Thomas Barrow."

"I've heard that before," Thomas said with a grin. "Now, go."

Jimmy kissed him once more, before turning and going inside. Thomas watched as he left, before he turned his gaze to the night sky. He stood in the quiet darkness, and whispered softly to the heavens, before turning and following Jimmy back inside.

* * *

Thomas woke with a start, and looked at his pocket watch, that was on his nightstand. It was 12.30am. His head turned towards his door as he heard a commotion coming from the hallway. He quickly got out of bed and rushed out of his room to see what was going on. He spotted Carson across the hallway.

"Mr Carson? What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"There is an out-of-control fire downstairs," Carson replied. "I need you to get the ladies safely outside, while I finish checking the rooms."

"Of course." Thomas ran back to his room, put on his shoes and quickly left, closing his door completely and rushed over to Daisy and Anna, who were beginning to slowly descend the stairs.

"Don't worry, ladies," Thomas said, trying to assure them. "I'm sure the fire will be out soon."

* * *

Jimmy slowly began to wake as he heard voices rushing back and forth along the hallway, and found himself surrounded by smoke. His head felt groggy and he was struggling to breathe. Realising something was wrong, Jimmy got out of bed, coughing uncontrollably as he tried to make his way to the door. As soon as he touched it, he pulled away, feeling the heat. Unable to shout for help, he began to panic as he realised he was trapped. He continued to cough as he fell to his knees. Slowly, he felt the darkness begin wash over him. He collapsed completely to the floor, and whispered one word before succumbing to the darkness.

"Thomas …"

* * *

As soon as they reached outside, Thomas began to look around at everyone who was gathered outside the main entrance, and realised someone was missing. He spotted Tom Branson standing nearby and ran over to him.

"Tom," Thomas called, "have you seen Jimmy?"

"No," Tom replied. "I'm sorry, I haven't."

"I saw him earlier," Daisy said from behind him.

Thomas turned. "When?" he asked.

"Just before 11," she told him. "He said goodnight as he passed me on his way to his room."

"Charles!" he heard Mrs Hughes shout. Thomas looked towards the entrance and saw Carson exit the doors. He ran over.

"Did you see Jimmy on your way out?" Thomas asked in a panic.

"I'm afraid not," Carson told him. "I knocked on his door, but there was no answer, so I assumed he had already left, as room is right above where the fire started."

Thomas began to panic even more as he looked around for a second time, checking that he hadn't missed him. He looked at the burning building and realised his love was still inside. Coming to a decision, he ran back towards the house and through the front door. Everyone watched on in fear as they realised what he was going to do.

"Mr Barrow!" Anna shouted after him.

"Thomas!" Lord Grantham barked as he watched Thomas run. "Come back here!"

* * *

Thomas heard the shouts as he ran back into the house, but he ignored them, his mind completely focussed on Jimmy. He ran through the house and up the stairs to the servant's quarters. He quickly ran to Jimmy's room, calling out his name through the smoke. "Jimmy! Jimmy, are you up here?!"

He tried opening the door, but was unable to, due to the heat. He took a few steps backwards, before rushing at the door, and forced it open with his shoulder. He began coughing uncontrollably as soon as the smoke hit him. Suddenly he spotted Jimmy lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, look at me. Please, Jimmy," Thomas begged and knelt next to him. Jimmy groaned quietly, unable to speak, and began coughing forcefully. "You're going to be ok, Jimmy, but we need to get you out of here."

He suddenly heard a loud snap and saw a crack beginning to appear on the floor near the window. He looked back at Jimmy, and saw him begin to fall unconscious again. "Jimmy, stay with me." Thomas picked him up in his arms. "Jimmy, I love you. You need to stay awake." He walked towards the door and quickly left the room as the floor began to collapse. He carried Jimmy down the stairs, through the house and out the front door.

As soon as he reached outside, Bates, Carson and Lord Grantham rushed towards them, followed by Dr Clarkson. Thomas lowered Jimmy gently to the ground, and Dr Clarkson began to look him over.

"Thomas, are you ok?" Lord Grantham asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Thomas coughed. "It's Jimmy I'm worried about. He was unconscious when I found him and his room was full of smoke."

"What on earth were you thinking?" Carson yelled. "You could have been killed."

"I was thinking about Jimmy," Thomas yelled back. "Death would have been worth it, if it means saving him."

"And what if you had failed?" Carson asked. "There would have been two deaths instead of one."

"If I had failed, then so be it," Thomas told him in anger. "I would rather die with him than live without him."

"Thomas?" Jimmy whispered from the ground.

Thomas heard the small voice and quickly knelt next to him. "I'm here," he assured him, before turning to Dr Clarkson. "How is he?"

"He has a few burns, which should heal and has suffered severe smoke inhalation. An ambulance is on the way to take him to the hospital, just to be on the safe side. You should probably get yourself checked over at the hospital, too."

"I'm fine," Thomas insisted. "I'm only going to the hospital to make sure Jimmy's alright."

"Dr Clarkson is right, Thomas," Lord Grantham said gently. "You should get yourself seen to."

"Fine," Thomas agreed as the ambulance arrived, "but only after Jimmy is seen to." Thomas and Jimmy were loaded into the ambulance, before it took off heading for the hospital.

* * *

An hour later, Thomas was sat in the waiting room, while a doctor was checking over Jimmy.

"Mr Barrow," he heard a familiar voice say.

He looked to see Carson standing next to him. "Mr Carson," he said politely. "What are you doing here?"

"His lordship asked if I could make sure you and James were ok."

"Well, you can tell him I'm fine. As for Jimmy, a doctor is with him now, but he should be fine."

Carson sat across from Thomas, and the two remained silent.

"I still think you were reckless," Carson said after a while.

"Excuse me?"

"You ran into a burning building to rescue James, because you claim to have _feelings _for him."

"'Claim to have feelings'" Thomas replied angrily. "I do have feelings for him, and he has feelings for me, whether you like it or not."

"Rubbish," Carson snorted. "These feelings are not as real as you think."

Thomas looked him straight in the eye. "You may not agree, Mr Carson, but the love I share with Jimmy is just as real as the love Bates shares with Anna, and that is not going to change."

"Thomas?" a nurse asked as she came up to them.

Thomas looked up at her, "Yes?"

"The doctor has finished treating Jimmy," she told him, "and he's asking for you."

Thomas nodded, stood from his seat and looked at Carson. "There's no need for you stay. Tell his lordship we'll be back as soon as we can," he said, before following the nurse.

* * *

They arrived at Jimmy's room and the nurse gestured for him to enter, before walking away. Thomas opened the door and saw Jimmy lying on the bed, eyes closed. He closed the door, walked to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. Thomas gently took his lover's hand in his own gloved one. Using his free hand, Thomas softly ran his fingers down the side of Jimmy's face. Jimmy began to stir.

"Thomas?" he asked softly.

"I'm here, love" Thomas replied gently.

Jimmy opened his eyes, looked at Thomas and smiled. "The doctor said you saved my life. What happened?"

"There was a fire below your room, which caused a lot of smoke to come through the floor. When I found you, you were unconscious." Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, tears were glistening in his eyes. "I thought I lost you," he said as a single tear ran down his face.

"Hey, I'm fine," Jimmy assured him, as he reached out and wiped the tear away. "The said it would have been much worse if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life."

"I'll just be happy with your heart," Thomas replied.

"You soppy sod," Jimmy chuckled. "The doctor said you were being seen to as well. Are you hurt?"

"No. They said I inhaled a bit of smoke, but I'm fine," Thomas told him. "You should rest. You've been through a lot tonight."

"Ok," Jimmy said, "but only if you stay with me."

"There is nowhere I'd rather be right now, than here with you," Thomas told him. "Sleep now."

Jimmy nodded slightly as he closed his eyes. Once he was sure Jimmy was asleep, Thomas leant back in his chair, keeping a hold on Jimmy's hand, and closed his own eyes.

* * *

The following Saturday, Jimmy was lying in bed at Downton, in the room he was sharing with Thomas, while his own was being repaired. Thomas was sat across the room, reading the newspaper.

"Thomas?" Jimmy called.

"Jimmy?" Thomas replied.

"What time is it?"

Thomas looked at his pocket watch that was saved from the fire. "2pm."

They were both silent, until a minute later. "Thomas?" Jimmy called again.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Thomas replied calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reading the newspaper."

They were silent again. A minute later, Jimmy called again. "Thomas?"

"What, Jimmy?" answered in annoyance, as he looked at Jimmy over the top of his newspaper.

"I'm bored," Jimmy whined.

"Really?" Thomas said sarcastically. "I would never have guessed."

"Entertain me," Jimmy demanded.

"What would you like me to do?" Thomas asked kindly.

"Well, you could come here for a start."

Thomas put his newspaper away and joined Jimmy on the bed. "Better?" he asked. Jimmy nodded as he laid his head on Thomas's chest. Thomas put his arm around Jimmy and chuckled. "You just wanted to use me as your own personal cushion, didn't you?"

Jimmy nodded. They lay together in silence for a while.

"Jimmy?" Thomas said quietly.

"Mmm," Jimmy replied.

"You remember the night of the fire, when we were outside sharing a cigarette."

"Yeah?" Jimmy said curiously.

"Well, after you left I did something I have never done before," Thomas told him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I thanked God for bringing you into my life and I prayed that nothing will ever take you away from me."

"Oh, Thomas," Jimmy smiled.

"When the fire happened and I realised you were still inside, a part of me thought that it was God punishing me for all the bad things I've done," he began to cry, "telling me that I didn't deserve to be loved by such a good man."

Jimmy sat up and took Thomas's face in his hands, and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't say that. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved. You are a good man, and I love you very much."

Thomas smiled as Jimmy wiped away his tears. "When they told me you were going to be ok, I was so happy and it made me realise that I never want to spend a day without you." Jimmy began to shed his own tears. They continued to look each other in the eye for a few minutes, before Thomas suddenly said, "Marry me."

Jimmy blinked, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"Jimmy Kent, will you marry me?"

"But, we can't," Jimmy told him. "It's illegal."

"I don't care," Thomas replied. "If it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, then I would break any law I have to, to make it happen. So, what do you say?"

Jimmy smiled brightly. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"I love you, Thomas Barrow."

"And I love you, James Kent."

They kissed again, looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.


End file.
